17 June 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-06-17 ; Comments *Winners of a competition are drawn throughout the show. There are five sets of the first twelve Strange Fruit Peel session EPs on cassette to be won. *Peel is driving to Bremen for the weekend the following day. Sessions *Brilliant Corners #3. Repeat of session recorded 17 May 1987 and first broadcast 01 June 1987. *Stars Of Heaven #3. Repeat of session recorded 2 Feb 1987 and first broadcast 17 February 1987. Tracklisting :(Recording cuts in.) *Ice-T: Make It Funky (12") Sire *That Petrol Emotion: Swamp (7") Polydor *Bhundu Boys: Nhai Mukoma (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *Stars Of Heaven: Still Feeling Blue (Peel session) *Eugene Chadbourne: Rebel Rouser Version 5,678 (LP - Vermin Of The Blues) Fundamental *Brilliant Corners: I'll Never Be The One To Break Your Heart (Peel session) # *Apna Sangeet: Valeti Bhabiyan (LP - Punjabi Bhangara Songs) CBS *Jackdaw With Crowbar: The Night Albania Fell On Alabama (Monarchy Mayhem And Fishpaste 12") Ron Johnson *Les Cole & The Echoes: Be Boppin' Daddy (7") Detour *Stars Of Heaven: Calvary Cross (Peel session) *Spoonie G: The Godfather (Instrumental) (12") Tuff City *Big Black: Grinder (Headache 12") Blast First *Brilliant Corners: Please Please Please (Peel session) # *Slab!: Smoke Rings (7") Ink :Trailer for Johnnie Walker's 'Stereo Sequence' show on Saturday, which will feature Jim Kerr of Simple Minds. *Beat Poets: Jack Ruby (Glasgow, Howard, Missouri 12") 53rd & 3rd :JP: "On his programme tomorrow night between ten and midnight on Radio One, in stereo of course, Andy Kershaw with be featuring in session Michelle Shocked and these people:" *Jonah Moyo & Devera Ngwena: Unknown *Stars Of Heaven: Wheels (Peel session) *T-Coy: Carino (12") Deconstruction *Pogues: Rake At The Gates Of Hell (Various LP - Straight To Hell) Hell Records *Brilliant Corners: Oh! (Peel session) # *Wailing Souls: Stop Red Eye (LP - The Very Best Of) Greensleeves (cuts out) :(edit) :Recording jumps back to the Stars Of Heaven session track 'Wheels' and repeats from there onwards, resuming with the complete Wailing Souls track. There is an edit on the recording at the 1:18:00 mark, 30 seconds into the Wailing Souls track. Oddly, it's as if the tape is rewound and the tracks from the Stars Of Heaven's "Wheels" onwards are repeated. The Wailing Souls begin again at 1:33.47. So this repeated 15 minutes accounts for the extended running time of the file. *Five Year Plan: Hit The Bottle (7") Breaking Down *Eugene Chadbourne: I Hate The Man Who Runs This Bar (LP - Vermin Of The Blues) Fundamental *Rooftop: Caught Out There (12") Hechomance *Psycho: Stop The Fight (LP - Hosebags From Hell) Ax/ction *Stars Of Heaven: Can't Seem To Make You Mine (Peel session) *Booker T & The MG's: Green Onions *Matador: Komm (LP - A Touch Beyond Canned Love) What's So Funny About *Jesus And Mary Chain: Sowing Seeds (LP - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro *Brilliant Corners: Teenage (Peel session) # *Redskins: Levi Stubbs Tears (Wake Up 12") Wake Up :(end of show) :Tape then has 6 minutes of 21 June 1990. :Tracks marked # available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 870617.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 1.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:20.56 *2) 55:15 (33:36-41:26, 44:17-46:48) ;Other *1) 48 kbps stereo. Incorrect Dolby replay setting? *2) Better sound quality, from RF Sessions 1. ;Available *1) mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1987 Category:Competitions Category:Unknown